His Last Breath
by TheCrimeShowGirl
Summary: He looked at their photos... One of Charlotte, one of Angela, and one of Teresa. He didn't know what to do. Should he stay with her or should he be with them. He just kept looking at the photos. He finally made up his mind... My first story! I love the Mentalist! Please R
1. Chapter 1 - The Note

He looked at their photos... One of Charlotte, one of Angela, and one of Teresa. He didn't know what to do. Should he stay with her or should he be with them. He just kept looking at the photos. He finally made up his mind...

He starting write a note saying,

"Dear Teresa,

I'm sorry for leaving you like this. I know it isn't a proper way to say goodbye to you. I can't deal with this anymore, and I have been hurting for a while now. You don't deserve me and you never did. You need someone better. Someone who can treat you right and not hurt you. I love you.

Jane"

He put the note into an envelope and sealed it. He wrote Teresa on the front and set it on the bed. He heard his phone ringing. He answered and said, "Ok Red John are you happy. Now where do you want me to meet you."

xxx

She looked at her watch. It read 11.23 am. Jane was never this late to work, even hen he didn't like the case. She was worried, so she called him. Straight to voice mail. She asked Cho, Van Pelt, and Rigsby if they had seen him. They all shook their heads no. She wasn't that worried about him. Sometimes he takes the day off and doesn't tell her, but it was different now that they were living together. She tried to call him again. Straight to voice mail again. She decided to mind her own business and went back to work.

He met Red John at an old red barn. He received a call from Red John. Red John said, "Leave your phone in the car and take the battery out. If you called the cops I will kill Rigsby's son. Understood. Good now go into the barn and look for the door with a smiley face painted on it." Patrick turned his phone off and took the battery out. He placed it on the passenger seat and got out of the car. He walked towards the barn. He opened the door and saw the next door with the smiley face on it. It looked like fresh blood. All the memories came back into his head. He knew it was the right decision and it would soon be over. He walks through the door and walks into the middle of the room. He felt something hit him in the back of the head. He feel to the ground and everything was going blurry. Someone bent down beside him. The man whispers, "Hello Patrick, you ready to finally give up?" Red John had finally won...

xxx

Lisbon went back home at her lunch break to see if Patrick was home. She unlocked the door and checked around the house. Nothing, nothing at all. She went into their bedroom to see if he was sleeping. That is when she saw the note. She walked over to the bed and picked up the envelope. It read Teresa in big letters. Her heart started beating a little faster. She opened it up and red the note. She felt a tear come down her eye. At the bottom of the note she saw that he had drawn a red smiley face. She knew what was happening. Jane was letting Red John win. She grabbed her phone and called Cho. Before he could say anything she said, "Jane is in trouble. I need you to get Van Pelt and Rigsby and trace the last called Jane made and call me back when you know it. I am coming back now." She hung up and bolted out of the door. She got into the car and speed out of the drive way and started heading back to the agency.

She was about 5 minutes away when she got a call from Cho. "We got his last called traced. It is a location of an old barn by the Miller's Farm. We are about 1 and a half away from it," Cho said fast.

Lisbon states, "I want you to get every available agent out to that barn. Call the FBI and get everyone in the building out to that location. Jane could be killed any second." She made a U - Turn and started going as fast as she could to get there. She prayed that Jane was still ok.

**Is Jane ok? Will they get there in time? R&R! My first story!**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Torture

**Lisbon states, "I want you to get every available agent out to that barn. Call the FBI and get everyone in the building out to that location. Jane could be killed any second." She made a U - Turn and started going as fast as she could to get there. She prayed that Jane was still ok.**

**Warning! Very graphic and gory! If you are not someone who can stand extreme violence, do not read! This is why it is rated M!**

****xxx

Jane started to come to. He had a really bad headache and he could taste the blood in his mouth. When he was finally awake he noticed that he was in a different room. When he tried to look around he couldn't. When he tried to move he couldn't. He then realized he was tied to a chair. His arms, legs, and his head had been duct taped to the back of the chair. He knew that Red John was watching him. Why wouldn't he be. He heard footsteps coming up from behind him. "Hello Patrick, are you ready to have so fun. I usually don't kill men, but you are an exception. Before we start, I would like to show you a video," Red John whispered into Patrick's ear. Red John placed a table with a computer on it in front of Jane. Jane just sat there silently. Red John hit play on the computer. When the video started playing he saw his house and then the door opened and someone was going inside. They went upstairs and went into his daughter's room. Jane couldn't watch.

He begged, "Please Red John, anything but this. Anything." Red John just laughed at him. Jane closed his eyes and tried to cancel out the sound. Red John got very angry at what Jane was doing. Red John grabbed a bat and smashed it into Jane's knee cap. Jane screamed from the pain. You could see a tear coming down from his left eye.

Red John grabbed Jane by the face and screamed, "Now what fun would it be if you didn't get to see the video." He went over to the table got some super glue and came back to Jane. "How about we watch the video with our eyes open this time," Red John said. He put some super glue on Jane's eyelids and pushed them open until they dried. Then he did the same with the bottom. Red John started the video again and this time Jane couldn't close his eyes. He had to watch his wife and daughter be murdered.

xxx

Lisbon was 2 minutes away from the barn when she got a call from Van Pelt. "Hey boss, we are about 5 minutes away," Van Pelt stated.

"Good, I am just about to pull in. I am going in. Jane could die any second," Lisbon said very fast. When she pulled in she noticed Jane's car and then she stop and grab her gun. She ran up to the door and broke it down with her foot. She checked every floor and then she came to the room with the smiley face on it. She opened the door and saw a computer on a table with a note that said, "Play Me!" Lisbon walked over to the computer and the video started.

"Hello Agent Lisbon, bravo for finding where I was. You are just a little to late." Red John started. The video went from the view of a wall with a smiley face on it to Jane's unconscious body. That was when Cho, Van Pelt, and Rigsby ran in. They saw it and Van Pelt started to cry. "Now, Mr. Jane and I have some catching up to do." Red John said. The camera was set down and then a person in black robes and a mask came in front of the camera. "Please enjoy this." Red John whispered to the camera. He went next to Patrick unconscious body and took out a hunting knife. He placed the knife on throat and started to cut into it. Not to hard, but enough to make him bleed. Red John turned back around to the camera and said, "Your little consultant is going to have some fun with me. If you want to find us you are going to have to hurry. You have 4 hours before your beloved consultant is going to die. Time starts now." The video turned off and a clock starting counting down from 4 hours.

xxx

When the video was over Jane was in tears. Red John just laughed at Jane. He closed the computer and grabbed a needle with a clear liquid in it. "Now, for the fun part!" Red John stated. He walked towards Jane and stuck the needle in his neck. "Now, just relax. Soon your body will be numb and you won't be able to move, but you will feel all the pain!" Red John whispered into his ear. Jane could start to feel his body go numb... He tried not to show his fear, because he didn't want to give Red John that happiness. Red John came over to Jane with the hunting knife in his hand. He placed it on Patrick's chest and sliced it many directions across his chest. Jane didn't move, he just sat there with the tear coming down from his eye. Next Red John took a bat a smash it into Jane's stomach and then his head. Everything was starting go blurry for Jane. Then everything went black.

xxx

The team was back at the office to look for any clues that they could use to find Jane and where he might be. They were feeling hopeless, but then Lisbon got a call from an unknown number. "Hello?" she said.

"Teresa? It's me, Lorelei. I think Jane is in trouble!," she said quickly.

"He is. He was kidnapped by Red John and we only have about 3 and half hours left until he kills him." Teresa responded. She knew Lorelei had feelings for Jane, but not so much that she would give up Red John for him to be safe.

"I think I know where they are. Red John called me and said Jane had finally give up and he was going to enjoy this. I think they are at his cabin. He said he was far away and they probably wouldn't get there in time." Lorelei replied. She gave Lisbon the address and it was a 3 hour and 25 minute drive. Hopefully they could get there in time. She called for back up and got the team. They finally had Red John.

xxx

Jane started to come back from the blow to the head. Now he really had a bad headache. Red John stared him in the face. "Wakey, wakey, Jane. Good. I hope you had a good sleep. I promised Lisbon that she had 4 hours to get here and if she did you wouldn't die. If she doesn't, well, you know what happens... She has about 20 minutes left until you die. Tick tock. Tick tock." Red John said. He came around to Jane and grabbed a pot that had boiling water in it. He unbuttoned Jane's shirt and then poured the boiling water on his skin. He couldn't move, he couldn't react, but he felt everything. The pain, the burns forming, and the tears streaming down his face. Red John just kept laughing and laughing. Jane knew Lisbon wasn't going to make it in time. He gave up, he was going to die. Then all of a sudden he heard a noise. Like a door was being broken into. Was it Lisbon or just his imagination. He felt something slam into his foot very hard. He could tell what it was but he knew he foot was broken.

xxx

He heard Lisbon scream, "Red John put the gun down now! We will shoot!" She made it. She found him. He was going to be saved. Then he felt something pierce through his left shoulder. He could hear the sounds of gunshots. Everything started to go blurry again. He was trying to stay awake, but he couldn't. He saw a blurry image of Lisbon walk towards him. "Jane, stay with me Jane. An ambulance is on the way. He's dead Jane. Red John is dead" she said with worry. Then everything went black for Jane.

**Is Jane ok? Is Red John really dead? Please R&R! **


	3. Chapter 3 - The ER

**I do not own The Mentalist or the characters!**

**He heard Lisbon scream, "Red John put the gun down now! We will shoot!" She made it. She found him. He was going to be he felt something pierce through his left shoulder. He could hear the sounds of gunshots. Everything started to go blurry again. He was trying to stay awake, but he couldn't. He saw a blurry image of Lisbon walk towards him. "Jane, stay with me Jane. An ambulance is on the way. He's dead Jane. Red John is dead" she said with worry. Then everything went black for Jane.**

xxx

Everything was a blur for Lisbon for the next couple of minutes. Jane laid there not moving and barely breathing. She was trying to stop the bleeding from the gun shot to his shoulder. She looked at his face, it looked terrified and his eyes were just staring up at the ceiling. The EMTs came rushing in to take care of Jane. They started an IV and put him on a gurney. Lisbon was holding his hand the whole time. "I'm going with Jane to the hospital. Cho your in charge," she told the team. They got into the ambulance and drove away with the lights and sirens going off. She whispers, "Come on Jane, you have to be ok. Please Jane." When they got to the hospital they rushed Jane into surgery. They told Lisbon she had to go to the waiting room. She broke down outside the doors to the OR. She thought about what it would be like without Jane. She couldn't lose him, he was everything to her. She loved him.

She pulled herself together and walked out towards the waiting room. When she got there she saw the rest of the team waiting nervously. They all came over and Van Pelt asked, "Is he going to be ok? Where is he?"

"He is in surgery right now and I have no idea if he is going to be ok," Lisbon responded. Van Pelt started to cry into Rigsby's shoulder. Cho looked genially worried and Rigsby look scared for Jane. They all took seats and waited for the doctor to come out. They waited for 6 hours. The doctor finally came out and they all got up and walk towards him. 'Is he going to be ok?" Lisbon asked.

"We removed the bullet from his shoulder, we stitched up some of the deep cuts in his chest, treated the others, treated the burns, we got the glue off from his eyes but they are still pretty bad, and he broke his right foot. He is in critical condition and lastly..." the doctor stated

"What is it?" Rigsby asked.

"He. Well. He is temporary paralyzed from a drug that was inserted into his blood stream. He will be like this for about a week, until it gets out of his system." he continued. Lisbon was trying to hold back the tears. Grace cried into Rigsby's shoulder.

"Can we see him?" Lisbon asked.

"Yes, but one at a time please" the doctor replied. The doctor left and the team decided who was to go first. Van Pelt offered, then Rigsby, Cho and Lisbon decided to go last. Grace went into his room and sat next to him. She was holding her hand. She was saying something, but they couldn't tell. She came out 5 minutes later, and then Rigsby went in. When he came out Cho when in. Rigsby and Van Pelt decided to go home and come back tomorrow and when Cho came out he left. Lisbon just looked in at Jane. She finally went in, when she got in there she broke down. Jane was connected to tubes, wires, and there was a breathing tube. She just cried and cried for a couple of minutes. She got up and walked over towards the bed. She carefully grabbed his right hand and kissed it.

"I love you Patrick. I have since the first day I met you. You are amazing and I know you will pull through this. Please. I need you... Our daughter will need you." Lisbon said. Just then his monitor started making a loud noise. His heart stopped. The doctors rushed into the room. They asked Lisbon to step aside.

"Clear" one doctor said.

"Nothing" said another.

"Come on Patrick." Lisbon thought to herself.

xxx

**Does Patrick live. Lisbon's pregnant! R&R **


	4. Chapter 4 - Coma

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a LONG time. I have been busy with school and my sister graduation and my middle school graduation and stuff. Anyways as usual I dont own the characters. They belong to Bruno Heller**

**Recap: "I love you Patrick. I have since the first day I met you. You are amazing and I know you will pull through this. Please. I need you... Our daughter will need you." Lisbon said. Just then his monitor started making a loud noise. His heart stopped. The doctors rushed into the room. They asked Lisbon to step aside.**

**"Clear" one doctor said.**

**"Nothing" said another.**

**"Come on Patrick." Lisbon thought to herself.**

**xxx**

"Clear" another doctor said. They have tried this 12 times now. They were about to give up, but then they finally got a heart beat. Lisbon started crying. She was so thankful that Patrick didn't die. The doctors asked Lisbon to wait outside with the rest. The doctor came out of Jane's room and the team rushed over to him. "Patrick is ok for now, but we put him in a medically induced coma to be safe. Lisbon rushed back into his room even though the doctor tried to stop her. She just collapsed once she was in the room. She sobbed uncontrollably for the next 10 minutes. She didn't leave his side. Nurses and doctors would come in and out to check on him, but nothing really changed. Nurses would bring Lisbon food and a blankets.

xxx

2 weeks later...

Lisbon was sleeping when she thought she felt Jane's hand tighten with hers. She woke up instantly and it was true Jane started moving. Lisbon yelled for a doctor. She was so happy Jane was waking up. The doctor came running in and went towards Patrick. Patrick was trying to say something, but he would cough because he had a breathing tube in. The doctor removed it and Jane coughed a little more. In a very weak voice Patrick said, 'Red.. Red John... Red John.. Red.. John" Lisbon shushed him.

She said, "He's dead. Relax Patrick he gone. You are safe." She then kissed him on the forehead.

The doctor checked his vitals and said, "He seems to be doing good for now. I will give some time alone. I will check back in an hour." Once the doctor left Patrick asked Lisbon for some water. She got up right away and got him some water. She helped him drink the water and when he was done Lisbon kissed him.

"I thought I was going to lose you. I couldn't imagine it. I love you Patrick." Lisbon said. Patrick started tearing up. He knew Lisbon would always be there for her and he didn't want to lose her either. "Do you remember anything that happened?" Lisbon asked.

His sentences were short. "I left.. a letter... for you... Red John... a barn... torture... gun shots... you... blood.. lots of blood.." Patrick was shaking and crying a little. Lisbon was holding his hand very tightly.

"I know this is hard Patrick, but do you remember what he did to you." Lisbon asked.

Patrick knew that the team probably knew about the tape so he told her, "He first made... me watch.. my wife... daughter... getting murdered by him... I didnt... want to watch... he made me... after... he put something... in me... it stung... i blacked out... a little... i dont remember... anything else... sorry... i need to know... what happened"

"Patrick dont be sorry. This isn't your fault. I love you. Patrick, he paralyzed you. Temporarily. He beat you, cut you, shot you, and broke your foot." Lisbon responded.

Patrick was feeling a little better and he wanted to get out of the hospital. Just when he tried to get up the doctor came in. "Patrick dont try to get out of bed." Lisbon helped Patrick get back in bed.

"Doc. When am I getting out of here?" Patrick asked.

"Not for at least another week. You need to let your body rest and heal." The doctor replied.

Jane looked at Patrick with that look of "cant you do something" Lisbon agreed with the doctor, Patrick needed the rest. Patrick then knew he was going to be here for a while. The doctor left and Lisbon went and got the rest of the team. Van Pelt ran for the door when she heard Patrick was awake. The rest of the team walked in. Lisbon just watched as the others talked to Patrick and Van Pelt was nearly crying. Now all she could think about was how she was going to tell Patrick she was pregnant...


End file.
